


One Son's Love

by haruka



Category: Fruits Basket, Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fruits Basket - Freeform, Gen, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-28
Updated: 2005-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry resents Akito's mistreatment of his father, Shigure.</p><p>The setting and character groupings mentioned in the fic are based on the Alternate Universe in Michiru's and my verbal RPG and are not necessarily canon.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Son's Love

One Son's Love (Prince of Tennis/Fruits Basket AU crossover)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Terry Griffy sped up his pace a little as he approached Akito's room, planning to hurry past it. Although she was the Head of the Souma family that he and his brother Tom had been adopted into, he didn't like her. But then she seemed to go out of her way to make everyone around her as miserable as she was.

And right now, being reluctantly pregnant with Tohru Honda's baby – the one that would be the new Horse of the Juunishi – that was pretty miserable indeed.

Terry was about to go past the room when he heard the voice of the Souma who had adopted them: Shigure. He hesitated, then sidled up by the doorway curiously.

"Akito, we all want this pregnancy to be as easy on you as possible –"

"No, you don't!" the girl accused. "You left me! All of you left me to come to this stupid school! But you're the worst, Shigure, because you said you loved me, but you act like all the others now!"

Terry heard Shigure sigh. "The last time you visited here, you put me on a collar and leash for three days."

"So what?! You belong to me – you ALL do! But you don't care what I think anymore or you wouldn't have adopted those American mongrels!"

Terry winced. Not so much because he had been insulted, but because he knew how it would hurt his father.

Shigure's voice was tightly controlled, "Akito, if you want to call me names, I'll accept it. But please, leave Tom and Terry out of it. They're innocent children – they haven't done anything to you."

"They're taking you away from me!" Akito was nearly screaming now. "But I'm starting to have my doubts that you were ever worth it! You fickle, whoring cur!"

Terry turned and stalked away from the door. How dare she say things like that to Touchan? He was the one Juunishi member who genuinely cared about her and all she did now was abuse him, like she did the others.

Well, not on HIS watch!

Making a stop at the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, Terry went to the kitchen next, a grim look of determination on his pretty face.

He used the microwave to melt a couple of Ex-Lax squares, then peered into the fridge. The chocolate pudding that Tohru had made for Akito's dessert was there.

Terry smiled smugly. It wouldn't change Akito's nasty disposition, but it would keep her busy for a while. Besides, revenge was supposed to be SWEET, right?

This one's for you, Touchan.

\--

(Word challenge - Pause)

(2005)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
